I always remember you (Rumbelle)
by esmartel18
Summary: Historia escrita a partir del final de la segunda temporada.


"Y vivieron felices para siempre..."

Belle cerraba el libro cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrio y su mejor amiga, Ruby, entro como un hurracan corriendo gritando su nombre. Belle sonrío ante la energia que desprendía Ruby. Su amiga insistio en que la acompañara mientras la agarraba del brazo y la sacaba de la biblioteca para llevarla a saber donde. Aunque Belle pregunto su amiga se nego a contestarla. Pero no necesito respuesta cuando llegaron al puerto, ese mismo puerto donde le había dicho adios a Rumpelstiltskin.. Cuanto de menos le echaba. Pero.. ¡Un momento! Estaban Emma, Regina, Snow, encantador, Hook, Neal, Henry, ¡pero si estaban incluso Mulan y el principe Phillip! Y otra princesa a la que no conocía. Rumpel no estaba en ningún lado. ¿Donde estaba? En cuanto vieron a Belle la felicidad de todos parecio esfumarse, aunque Neal tampoco es que pareciera muy feliz.. El corazón de Belle se encogio de tristeza un mal presentimiento invadiendola. Aunque fue Ruby quien hablo.

—¿Que sucede? — Pregunto alejandose de Belle y acercandose a su abuelita, la que por lo bajo, en un tono que Belle no pudo escuchar la regaño. No solo la regaño, también le conto lo que sucedía pues a Ruby le cambio la cara para luego mirar con dolor a Belle. Oh no. Eso no ayudaba. Belle cansada de secretos iba a pedir una respuesta a Emma cuando vio que Neal se acercaba a ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Belle no sabía porque pero lo intuyo. No. Se negaba. Eso no podía ser. Lagrimas ardieron tras sus ojos.

— ¿D-do-donde esta? — Le pregunto su voz algo ronca por el nudo en la garganta. Neal se detuvo justo enfrente de ella y dejo derramar unas lagrimas. Lo que Belle pensaba no podía ser cierto.

—Él no va a volver. — La contesto llorando y abrazandola.

No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Belle se negaba a creer eso. —No. — Se aparto del abrazo algo histerica. —Eso es mentira.. —

—Es verdad, Belle. Lo lamento.. —Esta vez fue Emma la que hablo.

—No. Estais mintiendo. ¡Eso no es verdad! —Belle volvio a recorrer el puerto con la mirada y se metio entre la gente dispuesta a meterse al barco y buscar a Rumpel dentro de el si asi lo encontraba. —¡Rumpel! —Grito su nombre llamandole y unos brazos, los de encantador abrazandola por la espalda para deternerla la detuvieron. Pero Belle no se iba a quedar tranquila y se revolvio como una culebra entre ellos para que la soltara. —¡Sueltame! ¡Rumpel, Rumpel! — Lloraba gritando su nombre de forma desgarradora hasta que cayo al suelo aún abrazada por encantador. Belle lloraba partiendoles el corazón a todos con su triste llanto y sin dejar de repetir su nombre. Rumpel. Sin dejar de llamarlo.

* * *

En algún punto la pena debio de hacerle perder la conciencia pues cuando levanto estaba metia en su cama, en la que había sido la casa de Rumpel y que había compartido con ella. Cuando se levanto Ruby, Mulan, Aurora que era la que antes le parecio una desconocida, Snow y Emma. Quienes la brindaron su apoyo y le explicaron como sucedio todo. Según Snow, Rumpel había muerto como un heroe. Había dado la vida por Neal, Henry y.. bueno, por todos en si. Pero eso no era lo que Belle quería escuchar. Belle prefería que no fuera un heroe y tenerlo a su lado a esto. A la vida sin él. No. La vida no era vida sin él. Belle la pasaba llorando y en constante vigilancia de Ruby quien se turnaba con Mulan y Emma. Esta última ahora estaba en una relación con Hook, algo que a Neal no había sentado muy bien, según le habían contado.

—¡Belle! Has salido de la cama, ¿quieres comer algo? — Ofrecio amablemente Ruby deteniendo su conversación con Emma y brindandole una sonrisa.

Belle nego. No tenía hambre. Solo aviso de que salía unos momentos a la biblioteca. Esperaba que sus libros la ayudaran. Al fin y al cabo eran las únicas aventuras que conocía que tenían un final feliz. Pero no tardo en descubrir que eso era misión imposible. Al entrar recordo cuando él la esperaba oculto entre las estanterias y luego le conto su historia, lo de su hijo, Bae, y todo. También recordo cuando Hook fue a por ella a la biblioteca para sacar a Rumpel de la tida y robarle el chal que le ayudaría a encontrar a Bae y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron era Rumpel quien estaba, quien había acudido a su llamada y caido en la trampa. La misma noche de ese día ella había perdido la memoria por el disparo de Hook. En realidad todo le recordaba a él. Todo. Y lo recordaba todo también. Los buenos momentos y los malos. Los que vivio con él siendo Belle y los que vivio con él siendo Lacey. Belle no dudaba de lo que le había dicho Snow sobre que Rumpel había muerto como un heroe. Él era un heroe. SU heroe. Él siempre había luchado por ella y ella por él. Él había tenido más paciencia que un santo con ella cuando era Lacey. Él había sufrido su 'muerte' cuando Regina se lo invento. La había sufrido como ella ahora sufría la de él. Pero la diferencia era que él si estaba muerto de verdad. Con un nudo en la garganta, -al parecer cuando no lloraba ese era su estado permanente-, entron la tienda, total, si todos los sitios le recordaban a él, ¿que importa donde estuviera o dejara de estar? En esos momentos Belle se encontraba en la trastienda donde ella le había encontrado cuando el sombrero loco la dijo que acudiera a él. Donde él había arreglado su taza, la que ella misma había roto -y cuanto se avergonzaba de ese acto- y había recuperado la memoria volviendo a ser la Belle de siempre.. Donde habían vivido tantas cosas. Belle lloraba en silencio y pasaba un dedo por la mesita cuando una voz tras ella la hizo girarse.

—Yo también le echo de menos. — Era Neal. Si. Belle no dudaba eso y en los ojos rojos de Neal por las lagrimas también se podía notar. Pero nada igualaba cuanto le echaba de menos Belle, ni cuanto esta lo amaba. No vamos a decir 'lo había amado' porque eso suena a pasado y Belle seguia amandolo. Con cada celula de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, Neal. — Se apoyo en la mesa y le miro, sin ocultar su dolor. Si alguien igualaba su dolor ese solo podía ser Neal. —Con todo esto no había podido decirte que lamento lo de Emma.. —

—No. Emma hizo lo que tenía que hacer. — Belle no dijo nada y solo asintio. A ella no le engañaba, pero era mejor que él se fuera haciendo a la idea de que Emma ya nunca volvería con él y de que ahora estaba con Hook. A Belle tampoco le gustaba la decisión de Emma y la prefería con Neal como el resto de Storybrooke, pero estaba más hundida en su perdida que en peocuparse de la vida amorosa de Emma. El silencio entre ellos era pesado y Belle vio a Neal acercarse y acomodarse a su lado. ¿Ella que se suponia que era? ¿La madrastra? Como si Neal hubiera leido sus pensamientos saco el tema. —Belle, yo no te odio. Me caes bien y hiciste muy feliz a mi padre. Aunque nuestra relación no fuera la mejor del mundo yo siempre te estare agradecido por eso. — La miro a los ojos y le dio un leve apreton en la mano. —Él se acordo de ti hasta el último momento. —Belle y Neal dejaron caer lagrimas al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron pasando el resto de la tarde en silencio. Un silencio compartido. Un silencio por el ser amado que ambos habían perdido. Por él. Por Rumpel.

* * *

El rato con Neal en la tienda no había sido terrible. Ahora Belle estaba en su casa, en la cocina con Ruby y Emma a las que le había contado el rato pasado con Neal en la trastienda. Y al parecer eso hizo a Emma sacar el tema de Hook. —¿No quieres preguntarme nada sobre eso? —

—No creo que sea algo que me incumbra o deje de incumbrir. —Contesto encogiendose de hombros. —Tú sabras lo que haces. Otra cosa es que lo apruebe. No me pidas eso porque no puedo. —La miro a los ojos. —No puedo porque él tiene un corazón podrido, Emma. Intento matarme a mi solo para hacer daño a Rumpel, y intento vengarse de él sin parar.. —

—Todos cometemos errores, Rumplestiltskin también cometio muchos. Probablemente más que nadie. —Contesto Emma sin ser consciente del daño que hacían esas palabras hasta que la cara de Belle se volvio palida y Ruby dejo escapar un; ¡Emma! Enseguida se arrepintio al ver las lagrimas de Belle. —Lo siento..—

—No. No tienes que sentir nada. —Dijo con voz dura antes de salir corriendo a soltar las lagrimas tranquila y Ruby la siguio.

—Belle, Emma no quería decir eso.. —Dijo cuando llego a su lado y la abrazo como pudo.

—Lo sé. —Pues era cierto que ella era consciente de eso pero ser consciente no eliminaba el daño.

—¿Sabes? Yo en un principio también me negaba a lo de Hook, pero.. —Se interrumpio hasta que encontro los ojos de Belle. —Tienes que verlo con ella, es mejor persona. Emma le hace mejor persona. Igual que tú supiste ver lo bueno en Rumple, Emma ha sabido verlo en Hook. —Belle se quedo en silencio. Si. Ella siempre había visto y creído en lo bueno que seguia dentro de Rumple al contrario de todos los demas.

* * *

Tras un rato de charla con Ruby ahora Belle encontro a Emma en el salón. Donde se sento a su lado y hicieron las paces. —Emma, yo menos que nadie puedo negarte el ver el bien en personas que los demas no.. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es. —Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. —Quiero que sepas que te apoyo y.. —Sorprendentemente Emma la abrazo sin más y asi estuvieron y soltaron lagrimas y siguieron hablando incluso cuando Ruby se unio a la conversación. Al fina Belle se vio obligada a cenar por estas dos y bajo la amenaza de Ruby de avisar a su abuelita. No comio mucho pero tampoco podían pedirle mucho las otras dos. Luego se despididio de ellas insistiendo en que se fueran, en que estaría bien. Era la primera noche que pasaba en esa gran casa sola desde que sabía que Rumple estaba mueto y nunca volvería a ella. Nego aún con un nudo en su garganta y camino hacía su cuarto deteniendose donde encontro su taza. Esa taza tan especial. La taza de ellos. La cogio en sus manos y subio al cuarto con su taza en las manos. La puso en la mesita de noche y se fue a poner el camison para dormir y se metio en la cama. No paso mucho rato desde que se había metido. Tal vez un cuarto de hora cuando escucho algo en la planta baja y se levanto rápido. Había alguien. Ella no estaba sola.

Levantandose abrio el primer cajón y cogio la pistola que una vez Rumple le hubo dado en la tienda por si Hook volvia a atacarla. Cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo y se nego a la pena. No era el momento. Ahora tenía que ver quien quería visitarla sin permiso. Con paso seguro salio de la habitación y comenzo a bajar las escaleras. —¿Ruby? ¿Emma? ¿Neal? —Dijo los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la cabeza. Los únicos que podían atreverse a visitarla a estas horas. Llego a la planta baja y un ruido detras de ella hizo girarse y apuntar con el arma al visitante. Pero cuando la luz alumbro al visitante a ella la pistola se le escapo de las manos, igual que el aliento del cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, algo que hacían mucho últimamente. —¿Estoy soñando? —Pregunto con voz debil mientras el visitante se acercaba a ella.

—No es ningún sueño, querida. —Belle estallo en llanto y se metio en sus brazos donde él la abrazo encantado. ¡Como había echado de menos abrazarla! —No sabes lo que te he necesitado, Belle. —

—Y yo a ti. —Lloriqueo como una niña pequeña temblando en sus brazos. —¿Estoy muerta? ¿Co-como es posible que estes vivo? —Pregunto atropelladamente y se aparto para acariciarle la cara aún sin dejar de llorar.

—No soy tan fácil de matar como te piensas. —Belle se aproximo a volver a lanzarse a él, esta vez para besarlo y él encantado la siguio el beso pero se separo un poco. —Dificil de matar pero no imposible de herir. —Le dijo con una mueca y Belle vio que alguna herida debía tener en el abdomen. Lo abrazo con más cuidado guiándolo al salón donde hablaron y se explicaron todo, luego llenandose de amor mutuamente, necesitaban eso tras el miedo que habian pasado.


End file.
